To Paradise by Moonlight
by WeAreAllStoriesInTheEnd
Summary: Never in her entire life did Sarah Walker believe that her father's tall tales held any merit. Not until one odd night where a mission to apprehend the Intersect went horribly wrong. Crappy Summary! AU Chuck/Sarah.


**An: **Hi everyone! I had this idea on my mind for awhile now and decided to get the creative juices flowing again by typing it up. While this isn't Chapter Six of Redeeming Intentions, I swear its coming! I have it mostly written save for a middle chunk that's been quite problematic. Anyway, without further ado, my random Chuck one-shot!

I don't own Chuck, or aspects of Wolf's Rain.

Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>To Paradise by Moonlight<strong>

"Wolves are not our brothers; they are not our subordinates, either. They are another nation, caught up just like us in the complex web of time and life." -Henry Beston

* * *

><p>My father always had been known for his storytelling.<p>

When I was young, I didn't have a normal childhood. Most of it was spent traveling the countryside and planning the next eventual con. In between destinations, when we were stuck on the road to nowhere (nowhere apparently was surrounded by cornfields) I'd curl in the passenger seat of the beaten up car and absently stare out the window while he'd captivate me with his tales. Enamored, I listened intently and hung onto every word; with no television to hold my interest, I had to rely on this legends and fables to keep me preoccupied, content. My favorite in particular was about the wolves.

The wolves, as my father would begin, were spiritual creatures that lived amongst mankind since the beginning of time. In fact, he'd go on to point out that they were here first. For centuries the wolves wouldn't dare intentionally harm a human and only wanted to coexist in peace. Their dreams were sadly too idealistic for the age. As humanity evolved, the desire for power and control outweighed the pact between man and wolf. And so, the world grew to accommodate modern society as we know it today. People are ubiquitous, wolves on the decline into extinction. What caused them to disappear primarily had to do with the hunters. They brutally killed the wolves, or those that survived, drove them into desolation. Presently, most have vanished altogether. My father remained adamant that the wolves still lived among us. He explained that those who chose to stay in their true forms were likely to die, but for the others that adapted over the years, they took on the visage of humans.

Even though I was his daughter and should've been inherently trusting, as I had gotten older, his stories began to sound contrived. He no longer could convince me that anything he said had merit, and the wolves were as real as Little Red Riding Hood or Rapunzel. My father had betrayed me on countless occasions, proving he was undeserving of my ear. When I approached adolescence, I did not believe in magic or shape-shifters. It was resistant to the very idea but my dad refused to give up. He persisted; saying that to murder these beautiful creatures would be unforgivable. Because when the world would come to its end, only the wolves could find salvation. Without them to lead us to paradise, humanity would be doomed to damnation forever.

Now, my father wasn't a religious man. He never came across as a preacher of God since being a conartist wasn't exactly holy. Though he held strong with his convictions, even to the moment leading to his incarceration. But like all of our conversations, it'd end with me skeptical. I'd nod and agree to keep him happy, _"Yes daddy."_ And he'd respond with a pat on the head, _"Good girl, darlin'."_

There was nothing else to be said from then onward.

Not until much later when I've matured into somewhat of a respectable woman. I was not much of the sinner I was raised to be, but still with the daring wit and gun in hand. I was waiting on top of a helipad one September evening. The wind was whistling like a storm was approaching though there was not a cloud in the sky. It was ominous weather for a place like Los Angeles; the blood red moon waning above me didn't help soothe my fears either.

It got a lot stranger.

There was a man who stood across from me, my rival and stiff competitor in the spying business. He was a G-man assassin and ordered by the NSA to apprehend the younger individual hovering by my side. He, in particular, was an innocent civilian. Or was. His curly hair flapping in the breeze, Chuck Bartowski shot me a worried glance. I schooled my features and ignored the guilt welling inside me, keeping the barrel of the gun aimed in his direction. Seconds earlier I had told him not to freak out. Guess that isn't going over too well.

"Hand him over, Walker." John Casey instructed carefully. "Do it or I shoot you both."

I rolled my eyes but kept steady. Casey would probably try and get a shot off on me, but wouldn't dare put a valuable asset like Chuck at risk. He wasn't an idiot, or that much of a heartless bastard. Cold and calculating was more of his style.

"Guys," Chuck spoke up tentatively. "Please if we can just put the weapons down and talk about this like civil adults, it'd be much appreciated..."

Casey snapped, "Shut it kid."

And he did.

It was my turn to address the Major. "Casey, Chuck told me that he didn't know that Bryce Larkin was a spy. He was completely in the dark once receiving the email with the Intersect attached to it. Then it was destroyed by accident—"

Casey stopped me from finishing, looking positively murderous. "The whole damn thing is gone? All of those highly classified files are destroyed and you're trying to make light of it. Either you have a soft spot for this moron, or you're in cahoots with Larkin. So give me a reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger right now?"

"Let me explain!" I shouted above harshness of the wind, voice strained with resentment for Casey. How dare he accuse me of working with Bryce! I knew as much as anyone else did, and was betrayed as well. "The Intersect isn't gone. While the information was lost on the hard drive of the computer, Chuck managed to somehow...download everything into his brain."

A red dot suddenly appeared on Chuck's chest. His body went rigid and he followed the sights as it floated to his forehead. "Are you trying to tell me that all our secrets are in this idiot's brain?" Casey slowly asked.

"That's the gist of it."

There was something unusual about Casey's behavior tonight. He generally came across as someone who was much disciplined and in control of his emotions. It had been from his prior experience as a marine, he was a solider after all. But now I could see a change overcome him rapidly. He was sweating, enraged like a slow-acting virus was poisoning him before my eyes. I wondered if Casey was seeing red.

"Dammit," he grunted, barely audible. "If you're telling the truth, I need to take him in immediately. We can't have a working Intersect database walking around in plain sight."

I scoffed. "Sorry Casey, but since I found Chuck first he belongs to the CIA."

Chuck watched us argue over his freedom with growing distain. He covered his face with both hands; fingers tugging at his hair to suppress a groan of frustration. When he seemed to compose himself, he raised his head and looked at me. There was the same mysterious gleam in his eyes that I'd seen in Casey.

_What's going on here? _I asked myself confusedly. _First Casey, now Chuck? Is everyone that's suddenly breaking out in a sweat going to turn into flesh-eating zombies? They look as though they'll tear something apart._

Feeling apprehensive, I shifted my stance and took a slight step backwards. My grip on the gun never lessened. If anything, I was holding it much tighter than before. My knuckles had gone white and shaking.

"If you take him, Walker," stated Casey. "Then I swear I'll make this very unpleasant for you. Until I acquire the Intersect, this is war."

"Nobody has to die!" I shouted.

Chuck's hands curled into fists. He was trembling like he'd spontaneously combust. Was all of this too much for him to handle? It must be. He was just a normal guy. He didn't ask for any of it. I felt horrible, watching him in the midst of a breakdown. But there was nothing to be done. The only thing I could do now was protect him and move on from there.

Casey replied. "I'm giving you one last chance, give me Bartowski."

I stood my ground. "No."

With a heavy sigh he trained the gun on me. To prove he was serious about the threat, he even flicked off the safety. Casey was going to kill me if I didn't comply. It was all in his eyes. They were icy and unfazed. I still had Chuck at gunpoint for insurance so it'd be impossible to shoot Casey without him tearing me down with a hail of bullets in the process. But I wouldn't surrender Chuck if I can't guarantee his safety. All I could do was inhale deeply with my last breath and pray it would be quick—

But nothing came.

Instead of gunfire, I heard something far more disturbing. An ear-splitting, primal scream that pierced the night sky. Then what followed shortly after was a mix of growls and snarls that sounded carnal and inhuman. I gradually came to and refocused my gaze, finding two giant beasts circling each other around the roof the building.

I stared with my mouth agape, void of thought and rendered helpless as these creatures—the wolves engaged in their bloodshed. The biggest of the pair could hardly be called an animal. It was demonic. Its dark brown fur bristled on end; claws were long and menacing as the rows of fangs that peaked over its raised lips. The most disconcerting of all was the eyes. They were bluebell flames, glowing like hellfire.

The other was much smaller and younger. On all fours, it paced from side to side and blocked me from its beastly counterpart in a protective fashion. Unlike the former who was massive in size and muscular, this one was long and slender, its coat a light chocolate brown. Its eyes were stunning, an unnatural shade of gold.

However, even in the depths of their fixed stares there were signs of intelligence. Human awareness, both compassion and rage bundled together.

_They're human, _I realized in awe. _But that's impossible...isn't it?_

For the first time in years my father's stories echoed in my head. Everything he told me started to filter from memory and make sense of what was occurring much to my disbelief.

_"Chuck!" _I shouted his name at the top of my lungs. It was like a plea for my own sanity. The auburn wolf that had its back to me ears perked in acknowledgement. I felt my heart beat with reckless abandon when it turned to face me; fixing its stare with mine. Even in his current state, it was clearly him. There was no mistaking it.

Chuck gave me an expectant look. I didn't know how to respond to this and so I remained hopelessly mute. He was apparently perplexed by my reaction (or lack thereof) and made his careful approach towards me. From the corner of my eye there was the other wolf—Casey. He was heading straight for Chuck like a freight train. When he leapt into the air, his mouth unhinged to reveal all of his razor sharp teeth. I had lost my voice to the terror that was about to be unleashed. What I expected to see was Chuck to be taken down and ripped to shreds.

My expression of fear shadowed the surprise I previous wore and Chuck noticed it at once. He sensed danger and moved faster than a blur. Casey tackled the concrete and missed his perfect opportunity to give the fatal blow. Chuck avoided the attack gracefully; rearing backwards with the use of his powerful hind legs and headbutting Casey in the jaw. The larger wolf cried in pain, shaking his muzzle and pawing at the bone that had been crushed on impact. Chuck growled lowly, baring his teeth as a warning to back off.

While Casey was obviously incapacitated for the moment, Chuck took advantage of it and limped towards me with his tail tucked between his legs, wagging slightly. He came forward and sat down like an obedient dog, allowing me to touch him. I crouched down and with an outstretched arm, gently pet muzzle. Pointed ears flattened against his skull and he emitted a pleased noise.

"Quit it with the love fest," a voice groused.

Chuck whipped around and I snapped upright to find Casey had returned to his human self. He was cradling his jaw and glaring at Chuck and I. His eyes still contained that hint of inhuman blue.

"I knew there was something off about you," Casey went on to say, causing Chuck to growl reproachfully. "When I smelt it, I thought it was a mistake. But all along it was just you; didn't most of your kind move on?"

Chuck answered him with a ferocious snarl that sent chills racing down my spine. There was no true way of knowing what Chuck was trying to communicate, but it couldn't have been nice. I sensed it was some sort of threat or ultimatum. If Casey showed the intent to hurt me, Chuck would kill him.

I blinked, taken aback. _How could I have gathered that from a simple exchange?_

At some point during my confusion, Chuck had changed into his human shape as well. His face was slashed from Casey's initial attack, deep claw marks that weren't likely to leave a scar. He was standing in front of me again, bloodied and weakened from the previous scuffle. His eyes held the golden hue that was simply hypnotic.

"I'd rather be dead with my pride intact than some human's lapdog," Chuck growled. "So how did you do it? How did you allow yourself to be stripped of every common decency and loyalty to your own kind, and be obedient to _them?"_

I didn't think Chuck could be capable of such anger. Sure I had only just met him, but after he fixed my phone at the Buy More, and took me on this _interesting _but fun date, it proved to me that he was a kindhearted, caring person. How could he possibly despise humans when he was surrounded by them daily? Weren't I human? Or was it deeper than that? Did Chuck's problems lie with the government itself? Because it seemed that they were well aware of the wolves. How else would they've hired Casey?

To my surprise, Casey voiced my concerns. "This is coming from a mutt that has been living with humans since birth. Not only that, but why are you so keen to defend Walker? She's human and working for the government you love so much."

"I've never been submissive to people," Chuck replied coldly. "I lived among them to survive, to keep our kind alive. Without my parents…I didn't have much of a choice. And Sarah, she's—she's nice to me. I trust her."

Casey smirked. "You imprinted on her didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Frowning, I mused. _Imprinting, what could that mean?_

"I've only seen a wolf defend its own pack with the same dedication that you had to protect Walker just now. She has you wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it."

I piped, "What are you talking about, Casey?"

"The kid's in puppy love," Casey explained. "Imprinting means you're his mate by default."

My eyes widened in shock. I focused my attention to Chuck who refused to meet my questioning gaze. He stared at the ground, face tinged scarlet. That alone was enough confirmation for me.

I could hardly believe it. _I have a shape-shifter with the Intersect downloaded into his brain, and on top of that, he's inexplicably in love with me. _How would I explain this to my superiors? Hell, if I couldn't wrap my head around it, then the likelihood of Director Graham would be practically nonexistent.

"Well," I swallowed nervously. "If Chuck's supposedly that attached to me, and clearly despises you, shouldn't that be enough reason for him to remain under my protection?"

"I'm not letting love be a factor in this decision," Casey grunted. "Bartowski is still up for grabs."

"I'm not a slab of meat!" Chuck finally barked out. "Whatever is going between Sarah and I, well, I'll deal with it. So there's no way I'm letting either of you take me to the CIA, the NSA or even to the fucking president himself. I'm done here."

And before either Casey or I could stop him, Chuck brushed past us to the end of the building. He gave me one last glance and then effortlessly leapt off the helipad and disappeared. I sprinted to the ledge and looked downward, seeing nothing but busy streets below me. If I wasn't so frightened, I'm sure I'd be overcome with bewilderment at Chuck's superhuman abilities.

"How did he…?"

Casey holstered his gun. Sighing, "He's definitely one of the quickest I've seen in ages. On top of that, he's smart too. That's the problem we're facing with Bartowski."

"So what now?" I asked lamely. It had been a long night and I was exhausted, but it wasn't just over yet. "There had been some Intel of a possible bomb scare tonight—"

"I'll take care of that," Casey cut in. "You find Bartowski."

I nodded in affirmation. The smell of fresh blood still hung in the autumn breeze.

* * *

><p>After hours of searching, I finally found Chuck.<p>

He was at the beach. Unsurprisingly as a wolf again. He sat curled up on the sand, watching as the waves crashed into the shore and dawn slowly melted away the darkness. It was fortunate that there was nobody around for miles. I couldn't imagine trying to explain why there was a great big dog roaming unsupervised in Los Angeles. Animal Control wouldn't be likely to understand.

I quietly stripped off my boots and dropped them into the sand. The subtleness of that single act alerted Chuck, his ears poking erect and his nose twitching skyward. He sniffed the air then glanced behind. I could see his body coil defensively at my presence. I held my hands in a placating gesture to show I was unarmed. Deeming me not a threat, Chuck offered a bored look then looked back to the ocean. I took this as my cue to join him.

"You're probably wondering 'why me', huh?" I began, offering him a smile despite the tension brewing between us. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm asking myself the same thing."

Chuck lowered his muzzle to the sand, whimpering a little.

"I don't know what to tell you, Chuck." I said honestly. "Since I haven't gotten into direct contact with the CIA, I have no clue where we'll go from here. I'd assume that they'll want you in a bunker for protection, but I'd never let that happen. I guess then I'd be regulated as your handler and my job will be to make sure you and the Intersect remain safe until we can figure out a way to remove it.

"I feel like you won't need my protection," I continued with a tiny chuckle. "After last night's performance with Casey, if anyone would need protecting I think it'd be me. Chuck, you were amazing, scary but amazing. You know, my father used to tell me stories about wolves when I was a little girl."

I didn't expect a verbal response; Chuck merely lifted his head and gave me a curious look. As if he'd been saying, _go on…_

So I did. "He made it seem like it wasn't just a piece of fiction, and I probably should've been more open-minded. I thought his stories of the wolves and paradise were fables to keep me happy and a future upstanding woman. I grew up resenting him for filling my head with not only the stories, but every other lie he told." I shook my head, smiling bitterly. "But I guess this one time he was actually telling the truth..."

"Your dad sounds like a smart man," commented Chuck and I nearly jumped in shock. He was sitting next to me, human. His knees were drawn to his chest and he stared at the horizon. "Not a lot of people know about us…"

My brows furrowed. "I've seen wolves at the zoo still, and some in wildlife preserves as well as in the forests and such."

He rolled his eyes. "They're savages."

"What do you mean, aren't they just like you?"

"Wolves like that were born knowing no other way of living. They are wild and dangerous, the reason for why humans have been hunting them extinct. Basically they're what are left of the original native packs."

"So you and Casey," I said interestedly. "You're superior because of being domesticated within human society?"

This struck a nerve. "Casey's domesticated," Chuck said harshly. "He's practically a dog. That's why he was slower than me and how I had the upper hand. If he were to have kept his purity as a wolf, he could've killed me with no problem."

"How does the government control your kind like that?" I asked, mentally picturing how anyone could force someone like Casey to do their work.

"Shock collars," replied Chuck with nastiness in his tone. "How else do you tame a wild animal?"

"That's horrible…"

"Yeah, well, Casey knew the consequences if he were to join the NSA."

When I decided not to further the discussion, silence fell over us. We enjoyed the calming roll of the surf for the briefest time. I was enrapt in my own thoughts, sending periodic glances to Chuck who appeared to be lost in a daze like myself. It was during this berth that I realized that even though Chuck had phased from wolf to human form a couple of instances, his clothes were in perfect condition. His jeans weren't torn and his buttoned-up shirt was only a bit wrinkly.

He caught me ogling, smiling wolfishly. "It's an illusion."

I raised a brow. "What is?"

Chuck gestured to himself. "You see a person because I want you to. Other wolves usually, if they smell me, they can see me for what I truly am."

"Why couldn't Casey?"

"He's basically what you'd call a wolf-dog. His senses are dulled from too many years as posing like a human."

"How come you're unaffected?"

"Because unlike Casey, I'm free," he explained brightly. "Thanks to working at the Buy More, I can have weekends off where I go about my own and be myself. Full moons are especially a nice break." Judging by my curious expression, he added. "I'm not a werewolf, if that's what you're thinking. For one, they don't exist and it's also a myth that wolves like to howl at a full moon by the way. I've just always found the lunar phases oddly soothing."

I smiled. "So why do you howl?"

He shrugged, "Howling is more of a way to communicate with your pack mates."

"Where's your…pack?" I asked carefully.

Chuck sighed. "I guess there's no use in keeping secrets. Look, my mom left when I was nine. She was human though…but still. Anyway, my dad followed the trend when I was fifteen. I have no other family but my older sister, Ellie. She practically raised me."

"And you live with her," I recalled him going into further detail the night before. He stayed in an apartment with his sister and her boyfriend, Captain Awesome. "Is she..?"

"She was," Chuck answered. "When you get to a certain age, you have to choose. Give it up and be human, be full wolf, or be stuck in limbo like me. She imprinted on Awesome—I mean Devon, back in medical school almost immediately. That was enough motivation for her come to a decision."

"But she's okay with you?"

"Of course! Even Devon knows in case I get injured or something. They always take care of me." A few sentences about his family and I knew how much Chuck adored them. His voice went from somber to bubbily excitement in an instant, saying. "See, I can't exactly go to a hospital and have my blood drawn. It'd throw the doctors for a loop to find that the results say I have wolf blood inside me."

"Makes sense," I agreed. Pausing, I suddenly felt extremely selfish for asking all these questions. "Chuck, don't you want to know about the CIA, the NSA, your situation…anything?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?" I asked incredulously. "I mean, you have a computer literally in your brain and—"

He interrupted. "I'm used to weird things going on in my life, so none of this surprises me much. I can deal with the US government hounding me—no pun intended, but there's one thing I can't shake."

Chuck gnawed on his lip and looked at me. I knew what he was thinking about because the same thing was on my mind too.

"Why you?" He whispered. "Why now? I'm not unhappy, you're really beautiful, Sarah. You're smart and as much you'll deny it, funny too. You are actually perfect by no stretch of the imagination. But why do you have to be a spy, and why are you human?"

It stung. _Why are you human? _

"Does it make a difference?" I mumbled.

"My dad imprinted on a woman and my sister on a man," Chuck told me. "I guess it's in the Bartowski genes. It just…complicates things."

"You can look for someone else, Chuck," I replied. "Once we get rid of the Intersect and I'm out of your life."

Chuck looked appalled. "No, you can't leave. I can't look for someone else either. Imprinting is irreversible. That's why it's so complicated, I can't help but to love you unconditionally."

"Sounds like a curse."

"I think if I had free will, I'd come to the same conclusion Sarah." Chuck admitted sheepishly. "It just would've taken maybe a second longer."

I felt the weight on my chest lift. While Chuck was compelled to love me, I on the other hand would take our relationship at a much slower pace. I liked him a lot, if that counted for anything. But love was a foreign concept to me and it'd come much, much later.

But with the air cleared, I nudged him playfully. "So, do you know any good tricks?"

Chuck huffed. "I think you're confusing me with a poodle."

"Aw, I thought now that we're stuck with each other, you could at least show me how well you sit, stay, fetch, roll over," I grinned widely. "Though I don't think you have a problem with speaking."

"I do know one trick," he mentioned offhandedly.

"Oh, what's that?"

Chuck leaned close to me. I could smell the blood crust around the wounds Casey inflicted upon him. Even with that gash on his face, he was still disarmingly handsome. When we were millimeters apart, he said. "Kiss."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush across mine.

So this is what the wolves had been searching for all this time. This feeling of renewed hope and second chances. The opportunity for love to grow from fate's design, to blossom into something so much more meaningful than expected. Right then, I knew what this was. It was home. It was peace.

It was _paradise. _

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>It wasn't supposed to be that long, trust me. I was working on Redeeming Intentions one night and got stumped, so I took a break to practice getting out of my writer's block. I really like writing in Sarah's POV (this time in past tense everyone!) and not only that, the anime that gave me inspiration for this story, Wolf's Rain.


End file.
